Eight Years Later
by Model.Crisis
Summary: Eight years after Sasuke's first disappearance, they finally have him back in Konoha. With Naruto and Gaara off training in far corners for the world, it's up to Sasuke and Sakura to train up the new shinobi...and they get a few surprises.
1. A New Team Seven

**Chapter 1 - Introductions.**

**A/N - I understand i am heavily negelcting my other stories and you all wish to fry me. However, I promise that in all my free time I shall write until my hand cramps up:) This is my first Naruto fic, set after the events of Shippuden and I hope it's alright! If anyone finds any errors or has questions about it ask away!**

**DISCLAIMER! - i do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden and anything I may speculate about ow the series goes is spectualtion only**!

Sunlight swam through the window as Sakura Haruno rubbed her eyes - it was six am and they were meeting their first batch of recruits in an hour. They being her, and Sasuke.

She turned to the still-snoozing figure next to her, admiring the beautifully formed torso, before saying softly, "Sasuke-kun?" she touched his bare shoulder gently, and repeated herself a little louder, "_Sasuke-kun_! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up and get up!"

He groaned slightly, then blinked his eyes open, adjusting them to the light. "Ohayou gozai-masu Sakura..." He gave her a small smile before rising to get ready.

Sakura returned the brief smile and headed for the bathroom. As she stepped into the shower, Sakura thought of how much had changed since their return to Konoha, when they had gotten Sasuke back. It had been eight years since his first disappearance from Konoha. They had fought long and hard, defeating almost all of the Akatsuki...although Itachi and the leader Paine had escaped whilst the team had walked into a pre-ordained Mangekyou Sharingan trap left by the caniving Uchiha. After many months of searching, they had found Orochimaru's lair, and, with Naruto releasing most of the Kyuubi's power, unlocking eight of the nine tails and nearly killing himself in the process, they had defeated the Snake Lord and driven the evil out of Sasuke to Hell along with him.

Naruto had left with Gaara shortly afterwards, without even returning with them, on a mission to locate all of the Jyuunchuuriki (sp?) and make sure they were all safe. They had been gone for almost a year.

The funniest thing though, Sakura believed, was how much Sasuke had changed since they had rescued him. She had always loved him, and was fully prepared for a rejection when confessing this on the night of their return to Konohagakure. However, for the first time possibly in his whole life, he had smiled. A real large smile of true happiness. His eyes had filled with an emotion Sakura had never seen there and he had grabbed her tightly, whispering, "Sakura-hime..." and then he had kissed her. He had kissed her so lovingly and warmly, and with all of the things she had never imagined he could be. She loved him more than anything, and it scared her to know he still wished to locate and find Itachi.

Stepping out of the shower, quickly drying her hair and getting dressed, she grabbed her forehead protector and went downstairs to find Sasuke waiting at the door.

"Let's go meet our batch of brats" he said.

"I can't wait, " she rolled her eyes in sarcasm, "If they're anything like Naruto...ughhh!" she slumped against the door, "Jounin or no Jounin...any kid with his willpower takes a lotta work..."

He shook his head, laughing, "Lucky we've had plenty of practice..." he opened the door and gestured for her to exit.

As they arrived at Tsunade's office, they met a few friends; Hinata and Nejii Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara.

"You guys been bullied into this mentor thing too huh?" he groaned, "I just hope I don't get my own kid!"

"Kuro's already here? But he's still only seven..." Sakura said.

"He gets his brains from me...and his attitude from his mother, haha." the genius made a crack at his wife, Temari from the Sand Village, "At least we get to do it in pairs...should make the midgets easier to handle!"

"I'm sure it won't be so hard, Shikamaru." Hinata turned to him. The once shy girl had matured into a confident young woman who was set to take her place as Head of the Hyuuga clan, having been taught how to hone her skills by Nejii after he finally forgave her lack of strength.

"I only hope they're not a bunch of brats." Ino smirked.

"Hmm..." Nejii smiled in his wise way.

"Mmmmeeentooors!" Tsunade, the current and Fifth Hokage strolled into the room, as fervid as ever. She was nearing sixty and still had all her fight left in her, "Meet your new pupils!" she gestured to the door where a few fresh shinobi walked through. Standing out from the crowd were Hanabi Hyuuga - Hinata's younger sister, Kuro Nara - Shikamaru's son, and a young girl who's face resembled Naruto's so much it forced Sakura into thinking he had returned using his sexy no jutsu for a mere prank.

"Team One! Mentors Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka." Tsunade gestured and the girls stepped forward, "Students; Kuro Nara, Shiruzi Hokuni and Ai Orizu." The small boy, who was the spitting image of his father, only with blonde hair, a lanky, pale-looking boy and a raven-haired girl stood up and joined them.

"Hajimemashite Hyuuga-sensei, Yamanaka-sensei-desu!" they bowed and left the room together.

Teams three, four and five were called then, "Team Six; mentors Nejii Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara...Students; Hanabi Hyuuga, Yukiru Sagi and Tsukiko Yawaza." All eyes followed the most beautiful member of the Hyuuga clan. Hanabi moved with more grace than anyone Sakura had ever seen, clearly she was the most beautiful in the room. The other two, also pretty girls, followed suit. Without a single word, Team Six left the room.

All that remained in the room were Tsunade, Sasuke, Sakura and three kids.

"Team Seven...how ironic. You two were in Kakashi's team seven right?" Tsunade asked.

The two nodded knowing fine well she had planned that on purpose.

"Team Seven! Mentors; Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Students; Ayame Raikiri, Izuki Hikari aaaand all the way from The Hidden Village of the Whirlpool, Arashii Yui."

The first girl was tall, slender and had pink eyes and shoulder-length green hair bunched into two plaits. The name Raikiri, Sakura believed, meant she was from a Uchiha branch clan, meaning a female Uchiha had married outwith the clan - a test for Sasuke?

The boy, Izuki, was also tall. His longish hair covered one eye and it was the colour of pure snow. His eyes were a solid gold and he gave of an aura of peace. Sakura had never heard of a Hikari family, but could sense that the boy had an untapped power source.

Finally, the blue-eyed, white-blonde haired Naruto-double, Arashii, stood up and joined them.

"Hajimemashite Haruno-sensei, Uchiha-sensei." they all bowed.

"Douzo yoroshiku." Sakura smiled, "Shall we?"

The five quickly ran to the nearest training field, Ayame winning out of the students.

"I think..." Sasuke said, standing horizontally on the nearest tree, "We should start by introducing ourselves properly. I am Sasuke Uchiha. One of two sole-remaining members of the Uchiha clan...the prue clan anyway. You are a branch clan?" He nodded to Ayame.

"Yes sensei. Infact, I am told you are my second cousin? My mother was your cousin Tomoyo, but she was even killed by..." she trailed off then shook her head, realising the pain she had just caused Sasuke. They had nothing in common except a calm, steady and cold voice.

"Yes, she was..." Sasuke paused with a fleeting memory of his favourite cousin, "That makes you half-blood Uchiha...you could have great potential."

"I am Sakura Haruno." she leapt up from the fence and landed softly on the ground, "I was protege to Tsunade-sama and am a medic-ninja."

"You were the one who saved Kuro-san's Uncle Kankuro from that poison?" Izuki spoke softly.

"Yes, that was me. And you are?"

"Izuki Hikari. My clan migrated here from the Village of the Hidden Sky after it was heard a Jyuunchuriki resided in this village. They are great philosophers who wished to examine the creatures."

"Jyuunchuriki are _not _creatures!" Arashii yealled suddenly, her eyes flashing green for a moment, Sorry...please continue..."

"My clan's Kekkei Genkai (sp?), the Tsubasugan, allows us enhanced strength, the ability to fly and to read others auras. I can always tell when people are lying." Izuki finished.

"You seem to have something to say Arashii?" Sasuke looked at the girl and she frowned.

"Hai, Uchiha-sensei. Jyuunchuriki are not tools for people to use. They are not just around for the study of others of the jokes of others! They have lives too! _My mother's first love died saving this village from the Kyuubi!_" Arashii put her hand over her mouth, realising she had just given away something she shouldn't have.

"Sasuke-kun...Wasn't Naruto-kun's mother from...?" Sakura turned to him concernedly.

"The Village of The Hidden Whirlpool..." he justified her frown, with one of his own.

"You're related to Naruto Uzumaki?!" Sakura exclaimed, causing Ayame and Izuki at gasp and stare.

"...He is my half-brother..." Arashii said quietly, "I am Naruto-oniisama's sister. My mother is the head of the Whirlpool village, the Uzukage. My real name is Arashii Uzumaki. I relocated to Konoha a few months ago as I wanted to find him...but I got here and..." she stretched, yawned and laid back on the grass, "...I guess I'm supposed to wait for him or something..."

"Wow." Sakura stared at her.

"You're definetly related to Naruto." Sasuke remarked dryly, "Laid back without a care in the world...completely nonchalant."

She smiled, revealing cat-fangs where her teeth should be, "People tell me I act just like my mom...I wonder if Naruto-oniisama would enjoy hearing he is like her?" she smiled, "Nevermind...that's not important right now I guess. My Kekkei Genkai, inherited from my father, is Katsugan." she made a small hand gesture and her eyes and ears were replaced by cat features, she even sprouted a tail on her lower back, "I haven't yet mastered it. I gain enhanced senses and agility too."

"Well...what an odd start." Sakura said, "First training session is tomorrow morning."

They looked at her eagerly.

"Do we get to do super-dangerous high-class missions?!" Arashii's eyes widened.

"Definetly related to Naruto..." Sasuke muttered, thinking of their first day of training with Kakashi, "No. We're doing something a little less dangerous...it's called the Bell Test. We start tomorrow at dawn, and don't eat breakfast. It's something out mentor done on our first day of training..."

**A/N - WOO! First chapter done! Let me know what you think and feel free to correct me if I make any mistakes!  
Over and out!**

x


	2. The Bell Test

**Chapter 2 - The Bell Test.**

**A/N - Heyy :) sorry i've, yet again, taken ages to update, but school has been pounding on me and i've had a lot of things to deal with.  
BUT! you're all very lucky, cause i'm giving you two chapters in the one go!**

**  
DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden and anything I write is only a speculation of how things could be.**

"So...you're saying that all we have to do is take one of those bells from you?" Arashii asked loudly.

Sakura held up two silver bells ad smirked, "It won't be as easy as you think - and i won't be using anything close to my full power on you. Sasuke will be monitoring your progress while you chase me."

"There are only two bells..." Izuki pointed out in his calm voice.

"That's because someone has to lose, isn't it sensei?" Ayame asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Right, " Sasuke nodded, "The person who fails to collect a bell before noon, will be tied to the post while everyone else eats lunch. So make sure you don't hold back - this is a good opportunity for Sakura and I to see what you can do."

"Did you ever get tied to the post, sensei?" Arashii asked.

"Um...no" Sakura said, hoping the girl wouldn't ask who did.

"Then...then did my onii-sama...?" she read the expression on Sakura's face, "He _did_, didn't he?" she scratched her head absentmindedly, "Well I won't! I'll beat both of you!" she looked around at her teammates, releasing her Katsugan and they rolled their eyes at her.

"Where have I heard those words before...?" Sasuke muttered so only Sakura could hear, and she giggled, "I'll be taking notes of your progress and your jutsus for next lesson while you hunt down Sakura."

"Ready..._begin!_" Sakura yelled and dissapeared in a flurry of leaves.

"HEY! Where did she go?" Arashii yelled in wonder.

"Are you ever quiet, _baka-neko_?" Ayame sneered as she quickly sped off into the woods, followed closely by Izuki.

* * *

An hour later, Izuki was slowly edging towards a crouching Sakura, "Tsubasugan!", a few hand signals, and his golden eyes became as white as his pure hair, "I've been chasing you for this long. I am not going...to _lose_!" as he edged sideways, he kicked a nearby log, which transformed into the real Sakura. 

"How did you figure that was a decoy?" she smiled, impressed.

"I can read heartrates and emotion waves - your log had a heartbeat, that clone did not." he indicated the empty clearing where the fake Sakura had been.

"See if you can handle face to face combat then!" she wet to throw a right punch and he lowered his fist to cloodie with her knee as it rose towards him, attempting to grab a bell as he did so.

Sakura was too fast however, "You won't beat me with mere lie-detecting abilities - I'm guessing you used those to read my feign punch?" Sakura grinned.

"Yes. I can calculate the exact moment for your movement from my Tsubasugan. It's easy." he gave what Sakura would have called a half smile, but it seemed to have no emotion, "I sense that you are not even close to a full power punch too."

"You'd be right."

* * *

Arashii was perched high atop a nearby tree, having used her balance to climb up, observing the whole fight between the teacher and pupil. She could also see Ayame slowly trying to edge up behing Sakura. She could also see the lunch. 

_'If I just eat my lunch before anyone notices, then even if I lose, I wouldn't be hungry!'_ her stomach rumbled as if to aid her conscience, _'And I'm soooo hungry.'_

* * *

"Aiyyaa-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ayame struck Sakura but was cast aside by her. 

"You're not sneaky enough Ayame, I could sense you the whole time." Sakura laughed as the girl picked herself up off the ground.

"I thought I had that bell in the bag too..." she said angrily.

* * *

"Yum!" Arashii cried as she began to open the first lunchbag, "Ramen, miso soup, and sushi! Haha, I bet the others will beat themselves up for not thinking about this!" 

"Or, they'll beat you up for cheating."

Gulp. Arashii turned to see Sasuke glaring at her, "How did you know I'd be here?"

"Lets just say I had a feeling..." He arched his brows, and pressed the button on his walkie-talkie, "Sakura, it's over...let the other two have their lunch. We have a cheater on our hands...surprised?"

"Ahaha..." she laughed back, "A little."

"Hmm." he smiled slowly, and took Arashii back to the main clearing to tie her up.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was happily eating their lunch in the clearing...Well, almost everyone. 

"Would you stop your stomach rumbling, _baka-neko_? It's ruining this delicious lunch!" Ayame wolfed down her ramen.

Arashii's stomach growled angrily in reply, causing Izuki to laugh.

"_HEY!_ Who's side are you on anyway?" Ayame flicked a noodle at him.

"Thats wasted food, you jerk!" Arashii cried, then was also hit by some flying noodles, "_HEY!_ Wait...I can sorta eat this." she began to suck in the noodles on her face.

The others groaned, lunchtime was going to last a while.

Everyone had finished and was getting ready to leave - Arashii was still bound to the post until seven at night.

"See you later, " Ayame smirked at the irked Arashii.

Izuki turned away without a word.

"Sakura-hime..." Sasuke slipped his hand into hers, "Let's go home."

"I'll be just a minute...I want to speak to Arashii for a second." she told him, blushing from his use of honorfic.

"Hnn." he nodded, and left her alone with the girl.

"Sakura-sensei..."Arashii, for once, did not shout, "You really love Sasuke-sensei, don't you?"

"I..." Sakura smiled, "Yes...I've loved him ever since I met him, so many years ago."

Arashii smiled, "I hope my brother finds love like that someday...A life like his deserves to end happily."

Sakura was taken aback at her kindness, "You really want to meet him, don't you?"

"Mmm..."she nodded, "Even though I've never _met _him...I've heard so many stories of how hard he fights, and how brave he is...and how much I'm like him...I pray of the day he comes back here and I get to look at his face and tell him he's not alone anymore..."

"Wow...Arashii..." Sakura was now almost speechless, "I'd never thought of Naruto-kun in that way before...He's gone off with Gaara of the Sand Village - the Ichibi - to check up on all the Junchuuriki to make sure they're all still safe. He's been gone for eight months now...We haven't heard from him since..." she felt a pang in her heart as she thought of a dead Naruto. What if Paine and Itachi has chased them , or if a rogue group had attacked? - some of the members of Sasuke's group Snake had not been found.

Arashii saw the pain in Sakura's face, "He's alive, sensei. I'm sure of it. _No one_ could _ever_ beat onii-sama...He's the Kyuubi...None of the Junchuuriki are as powerful as he is!"

"Hmm..." Sakura smiled at the hopeful girl, "You're really just the double of him Arashii..._Naruto_ would never give up hope either." Without another word, she sped off into the night after untying the ropes that bound Arashii.

Sitting alone in the clearing, Arashii gazed up into the late night sky, "Come home onii-sama..._Please come home_..."

* * *

Sakura closed the door and took of her shoes. She removed all of the blades and kunai from her belt and leant against the wall, tired not physically, but mentally. There was raging battle inside her head. She loved Sasuke more than anyone in the world, she really did...but the current absence of Naruto and the fact he did not know about her relationship with Sasuke terrified her. What would he do when he found out? And would he ever really come back to Konoha? Sakura missed him terribly, and did not fully understand her feelings for him. This confused her to no end. Naruto she could not love. He was clumsy, loud and just plain ridiculous - the exact opposite of Sasuke! No. She just missed having him around - as a friend. A best friend, she told herself.

"Sakura-hime..." Sasuke stood at the bottom of the stairs, "Come to bed, you look exhausted..." his face expressed his concern.

"Hai...Sasuke-kun..." she replied sleepily.

The second she got upstairs and entered his arms, all thoughts about everything else vanished. There was only her and Sasuke...over and over again.

**A/N -WOW isn't it exciting? Please tell me what you think of the new characters :). Constructive criticism is taken aboardd! AND what's up with Sakura? Find out if you keep readinggg!  
Next chapter is Separation.**

**x**


	3. Separation

**Chapter 3 - Separation.**

**A/N - Double bill, just like I promised :) And if i have time the fourth chapter may be up by tomorrow )  
I've written some of it, and if I finish writing it by tonight, I shall type it up tomorrow morning .  
MMMMkay so here ya go.**

**DISCLAIMERR - No matter how much I wish...I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! 0.o**

Izuki Hikari perched on his rooftop. It was nearing dawn and he had hardly slept. His golden eyes matched the colour of the sun hiding behind the horizon, and he smiled as a flock of pigeons flew above him.

"Izuki-kun..."

"Konnichiwa, Ayame..." Izuki did not turn to face her as she clasped her hand in his.

"How long do we have to hide this, Izuki-kun?" she sighed, lowering her head.

He looked away from her, "You know if our families found out about us they would remove me from Konoha immediately and we'd never see each other again...My family believe that love cannot exist to a shinobi...that it corrupts them."

Ayame touched his face, making him look her in the eyes, "What do _you_ think, Izuki-kun?"

"Izuki's eyes softened, "...I think they are fools for not believing in the most precious thing in the world...and to me, Ayame, that is you."

"I know Izuki-kun...I love you."

The sun rose slowly and an amber glow lit the locked lips of the lovers.

* * *

"_Arashii-chan_!"

"Hmm?" the pretty girls hair flew about as she snapped her head around to see who was calling her, "Oh, Kuro-kun."

"How come you're up this early?" he smiled.

"I like getting up at sunrise and watching the new day dawn." she gazed up at the sky, "And I could ask the same for you..."

"I, uh, don't sleep very well..."

Arashii noticed the dark circles around his eyes, "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"I, uh, I...no it's fine..." he told her, "I gotta go...see you around Arashii!"

"Bye..." she said as he ran off into the distance, "I worry about that kid sometimes...he may be smarter than most of us, but that doesn't mean his heart is as strong..."

"Wise words for you."

"Huh?" Arashii jumped at the voice behind her, "_Ahh!_ Sasuke-sensei."

"Good morning." Sasuke said quietly, "Remember training begins at noon today."

"Yeah, I know. Couple of hours to go...I think I'll pay Hanabi-chan a visit."

"_Don't be late, _Arashii!" he called after he as she ran towards the Hyuuga estate.

_'She's so like Naruto, but she's different too...' _Sasuke thought, '_Clumsy, caring, carefree, yet she's not a Junchuuriki the way he was. Arashii is not an outsider. She doesn't have to suffer.'_

"Lost in thought,_ Sasuke-kun?_" a familiar voice caused Sasuke to smile and turn around.

"I thought you were on vacation, Kakashi?"

The son of the infamous White Fang smiled at his former pupil, "Just got back. I heard you guys got a pretty interesting team?" he stretched out in his usual lazy manner. In eight years he had not changed at all.

"You could say so." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "A member of the Village Hidden in the Sky; quiet, secretive, serene and intelligent."

"Be careful with him - not much is known about that Village, except that they have strict ways and aren't the most sociable."

"Hai..."Sasuke continued, "We also have an anomaly - a _half Uchiha_."

"Itachi never found her?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

"Apparently not - her mother was my cousin - Tomoyo. She was murdered...but I doubt anyone knew about her relations outside the Uchiha clan. The birth would have been a secret, therefore Itachi never knew she existed. Relations outside the Uchiha clan were considered betrayal...but to have chosen the Raikiri clan, Tomoyo's child may be more powerful than any Uchiha...with training."

"Insane..." Kakashi shook his head, "and the last?"

"You'll never believe it...a girl from the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools...she's _Naruto's_ half-sister."

Kakashi paused to absorb the information, "Then our orphan boy really has family left?"

"His mother is the Uzukage."

"I never expected this. We'd just better hope he comes back..."

"Yeah..." Sasuke paused, "I hate to admit this, but I miss the idiot."

The wise ninja smirked, "The_ idiot_ who saved you from yourself, Sasuke-kun."

"Hmm." Sasuke said, then smiled, "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty."

"I'm late for breakfast." Sasuke dashed off.

"Tell Sakura-chan I said hi!" Kakashi smiled, knowing his reference to their relationship would irk the boy.

* * *

"Today's lesson, " Sakura paced in front of the students, "Is on balance, and shifting your chakra in order to, " she walked up the side of a tree trunk, "deft gravity...I suppose you could say."

"WOAH!" Arashii's eyes widened.

"Seems stupid to me; why can't I just levitate to the top?" Izuki said bluntly.

"Because that entirely defeats the purpose of the lesson, " an upside down Sasuke told him, "You won't be able to control your chakra properly if you don't complete this exercise."

"I can't wait to get started!" Ayame cried determinedly.

"Good. Let's begin then." Sakura nodded.

* * *

Three hours later, the only one who had completely mastered the technique was Izuki.

He stood upside-down on a branch, "This is tiring, will you two hurry up?" he complained.

Ayame and Arashii weren't getting very far. Each were running halfway up the tree trunk and then losing control of their chakra and sliding to the ground.

"Ayame's chakra levels are sky high, " Sasuke noted, "This should be easy for her. You're not _concentrating _Ayame-chan!" he called out to her, "Please, concentrate your chakra and you'll get it!"

Sakura was battling a smile at Arashii's frustration, "Kinda reminds you of us, doesn't it?"

"Yeah...a little." Sasuke squeezed her shoulder, "Arashii has large amounts of chakra too, though not as high as Ayame's. I don't understand why she isn't getting this." he sighed, "Arashii, this took _Naruto five _hours to master. If you can do it in _four_, I'll buy you ramen later - all you can eat."

"WOW! _Really_, Sasuke-sensei?"

"Really."

"Then let's do this!" with complete ease and showing no sign she had just perfected the technique, she ran to the very top of the tree and stood horizontally, higher than Izuki.

"She was holding back just so I'd say that wasn't she?" Sasuke groaned.

"I'll give her something - she's a lot smarter than Naruto, and a lot smarter than she lets on." Sakura laughed at his foolishness.

Sasuke sighed, "Her appetite is just as big for Ramen though...this is gonna be a long night..."

"I'll wait up for you..." Sakura kissed the man goodnight, and, after dismissing the Team, she ran off through the streets of Konoha.

Sasuke watched her go, until she was nothing more than a dot on the horizon.

"Sasuke-sensei?" Arashii stood atop the fence, peering over at him through her long hair, "Shall we go?"

"Yes, Arashii, let's go." They walked down Konoha's main street to eat and discuss the days work.

* * *

A couple of weeks on, and the three students were asked to a meeting with their mentors.

Strolling in first, Ayame placed herself on the grass gently.

Shortly behind, Izuki sat down near her. He avoided the girls gaze, but could sense her heartbeat quicken.

Then, in a flurry of wind and hair, Arashii ran towards the gate into the training area.

"She's not stopping..." Ayame said slowly.

Just before the gate, without slowing down, Arashii leapt into the air, somersaulting over the face and landing perfectly onto her feet, "Ta-da!"

"Sit down, Arashii." Sasuke sighed, tiredly.

"_Baka-neko_." Ayame muttered.

She obeyed, giving Ayame a look, and he continued, "Since you've all vastly improved, we're going to be mentoring you separately."

"Which is divided as so; Ayame, you are to train under Sasuke." Sakura said, "Izuki, you are to train under myself, and Arashii...you are to train under Kakashi-kun."

She looked befuddled, "Who is Kakashi?"

"I am." the infamous Copy Ninja appeared out of nowhere, startling Arashii and Ayame. Izuki had apparently sensed him, as he was the only one who did not jump, "I was the mentor of the original Team Seven; Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto."

"_You_ taught onii-sama?"

"Yes, and I've heard you're just like him, so we've no time to lose!" Kakashi said, jokingly.

Sasuke addressed them once more, "Training will now be more extensive and for the next six months, you shall train separately as much as you will train together."

"Go and get some sleep" Sakura said, "Everyone begins at seven tomorrow."

**A/N - OOH. They've been pulled apart! I wonder how that will work out? Well, I know, but you can wonder :). Haha. and whats up with Kuro-kun?! HINT )  
Next chapter - The Youngest Uchiha.**

**x**


	4. The Youngest Uchiha

**Chapter 4 – The Youngest Uchiha**

**A/N – WOW AN UPDATE! This has to be my favourite story yet, apart from my Pirates of Lyoko one. I have like, the first 15 chapters planned out, and this is turning into more of a series than a story. Ha-ha. Anyway, here's the story. Next chapter is called 'The Angel of Konohakagure'.**

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, KTHNKSBYE.**

Sasuke Uchiha waited patiently on his student perched on top of a large, fat branch at the top of a spring tree beginning to bud, his eyes adjusting to the morning sun. How amazing it was, he thought, that he actually had some kind of family left other than Itachi! That cursed Itachi! He would learn, finally, to pay for the suffering he had caused the Uchiha clan. He would train the young half-Uchiha to be the deadliest and most cunning of them all. She certainly had the morals...but her will was weak and this worried him. No matter – he would make her want to help him defeat Itachi. After all...she had been orphaned by his heinous crimes too.

"Sasuke-senseiiiii?" Ayame called from the clearing below, her dark eyes glowing as they strained in the sunlight to look for him.

Sasuke landed on the ground with a soft thud, "Ohayou gozai-masu, Ayame-chan."

She nodded her head towards him in a sign of acknowledgement, "Ohayou...Sasuke-sensei."

"You're just on time." Sasuke told her, "We've got a lot to do. Sit"

She sat down, "What am I learning first, sensei?"

"I am going to tell you about your clan; The Uchiha clan." Sasuke sat down across from her on the soft, dry grass, "The Uchiha clan was one of the strongest in Konoha – it even served as a large part of the protection forces in the village. Until one day, when I was younger than you..." he shuddered at the awful memory that still haunted his dreams, "_He_ attacked. My brother, Itachi Uchiha. The man I had looked up to for my whole life..._killed_ my whole clan in front of my eyes. The only person he did not kill was me. He told me I was too weak to kill...not worth the challenge." Sasuke stood up, "From that day on I swore that I found find my brother and avenge my family! Ayame, that is..._was_ your family too. I am going to teach you the secrets of the Uchiha clan. _You_ are going to learn the Sharingan."

"I...Is that even possible?" Ayame's eyebrow raised in suspicion of his wishes.

"I believe so. If you are half-Uchiha then it may take some extra work to unlock your eyes, but it is still your Kekkei Genkai. It does not matter if you are half Raikiri. You should inherit the gene from both families. Although the Sharingan will be the most dominant, it will also be the hardest to gain. Are you ready?" Sasuke looked at the young girl.

"I believe I am sensei." Ayame nodded, standing up to join him.

"Then let us begin."

* * *

Sweat dripped from Ayame's brow, "It's not working, Sasuke-sensei!" She stopped focusing her chakra as the Jounin had told her, "Let's face it. I'm not even a real Uchiha! I'm a half-blood – a freak. I'm not worthy of learning..." she cleared her throat, "Attempting to learn the Sharingan...let alone in time for the Chuunin exams..." 

He struck her to the ground, "Ayame! _You_ are an _Uchiha_! It's in your blood! You _can_ and _will_ learn the Sharingan! You think this is hard? Of _course_ it is! But if you want to be even a semi-decent Chuunin or otherwise, you must always persevere!" He looked her straight in the eye, "Ayame Uchiha! You are the only family I have left and I'm not giving up on you quite so easily!"

Ayame took a moment to get to her feet before looking back at him with a new determination. She smiled at the use of her true name, "_Sasuke-oniisama_?"

He looked at her, bewildered as she used the honorific. Then, smiling he asked, "What, Ayame-oneechan?"

"If I ever start up like that again...remind me who I am." She smiled, almost cruelly, "Together we_ will_ kill Itachi-oniichan."

**A/N – Short, but the next couple of chapters are the same in order for you to understand a few things. Next chapter – The Angel of Konoha. Review, onegai!**

**x**


	5. The Angel of Konohakagure

**Chapter 5 – The Angel of Konohakagure.**

**A/N – ANOTHER UPDATE. YEEAAH! **** I'm getting better at these ****haha****. Well, ****I've**** been totally busy studying and I'm**** finally taking a break and playing some guitar hero haha. ****Yaldi! Here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPUDDEN. Raging.**

"How'd I know I'd find you here?" Ayame sat down on the rooftop as the stars shone in the distance.

"Hmm..." Izuki smiled at the pretty pink-eyed girl as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Look at the stars, Izuki." She smiled, her eyes shining in the moonlight, "Wouldn't you just love to be able to fly up there someday?"

"..." He looked at her amusedly, "You're so adorable when you talk about things like that."

"I..."She blushed, "I just wonder if we'll ever be able to make as big an impression on this world as the stars do."

"One day, Ayame." He brushed her face gently with his hand, "One day we will make our mark. And on that day, my family will finally understand the true meaning of existence."

"The true meaning of existence?"

"Love, Ayame darling." Izuki stood up, balancing on the edge of the Hikari house, "Love –true love- is what humans were designed for. It is what they spend their whole lives striving to find and when they do, they are eternally blissful. Love is why we exist – without it...there is no true reason to live our lives."

"Then you are my reason to exist, Izuki-kun." Ayame stood up beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"And you are mine, Ayame." Izuki held her close to him in the peaceful silence of the night.

"Good morning, Izuki." Sakura ended up meeting the boy on her way down, "I had meant to get there before you, but it seems you enjoy being early also."

"I don't sleep much. It leaves more time to do the things I'd like and leave room for the important things during the day." Izuki told her in his usual blank way.

"Oh." Sakura said as they entered the training grounds, "Well, for today's lesson. I want to begin to teach you some basic healing techniques – you seem to have great control over your chakra and that's why you were paired with me. But first, I want to know more about you family, Izuki. It's the only way we're going to unlock some of your greater powers and to help you become a more effective and powerful shinobi."

"My family...have many dark secrets." Izuki paced along the grass, "My powers come more from mental stability – they say that the only way to unlock the true power of the Hikari clan is to remove all emotions for a stable mind. I however, disagree."

"You...can't feel? But that's ridiculous! Everyone needs to learn how to feel! To be happy, to be sad...to _love_!" Sakura exclaimed hysterically.

"Sakura-sensei. I said I disagree." Izuki stopped her with a single touch of her arm, "I believe that there is another way for me to unlock the true power of my clan. I have been delving into the history and finally I think I know the real secret of the Hikari clan. It is, like you protest about, love."

"Love?" Sakura asked the intelligent boy.

"Yes, sensei. _Love_." He closed his eyes and thought long and hard about how much he loved Ayame. Her eyes, her laughter, her graceful movements, her determination. And suddenly he felt a large jolt in his back, yelling out in pain.

"_Izuki!"_ Sakura ran to him, "Are you alright?"

He bent over, leaning on his knees as something invisible pulled at his back, "I'm fine, sensei. This is what is supposed to happen. I would stand back if I were you." Another yell in pain and beads of sweat began to run down his forehead.

Sakura watched in a mixture of horror and curiosity as two large and bloody, sharp things burst from Izuki's pale skin. He yelled in pain as blood spattered around him and the sharp things began to grow larger, pushing out of his back and into the air. Larger and larger until finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Izuki stopped yelling and turned to examine this new stage in his development.

Nearby in the streets of the village, a pair of elders were out of a mid-morning stroll. One let out a gasp as something blotted out the rising sun.

"Can you see that dear?" one asked, as if not believing that such things occurred.

"Yes. It looks like an Angel has finally been sent for us."

When Izuki landed, Sakura ran over to examine him.

The blood was slowly evaporating and she could clearly see what had earlier caused him so much pain, although she pinched herself more than once in order to believe it.

Wings. Pure, white, wings protruded from Izuki's back. They began just at his shoulder blades and finished with their tips touching the ground. Sakura had never seen anything so beautiful. She hesitated before asking, "Can I touch them?"

Izuki smiled and nodded, his eyes opening to reveal his final Kekkei Genkai trait – azure blue eyes with no pupils or whites. He looked like a real Angel sent from heaven itself.

Sakura buried her hands in the feathers, feeling their softness mix with her skin, "Are they-"

"Permanent?" Izuki raised an eyebrow, "I believe so – I certainly don't want to go through that process every single time I choose to use my powers. I think I can switch these off, however." A blink and the blue was once again replaced by gold.

"You certainly have _extraordinary_ chakra control. I believe you will pick up healing techniques faster than I did." Sakura smiled.

"Only one way to find out." Izuki smiled back, finally showing his emotions to the girl.

**A/N – Another short chapter. Extremely. This one was hard to write so any criticism is probably due. Like I said though, this chapter, the previous and the next are just small steps so I can finally launch into the main story afterwards. Please review, it encourages me to update. So far I have 15 chapters planned for this story and still no ending in sight. Haha. Next chapter – The Uzukage's Daughter.**


	6. The Uzukage's Daughter

**Chapter 6 – The Uzukage's Daughter**

**A/N – Okay, this is a double whammy. I'm uploading chapter 7 today too, so review both please!**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWB NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. If I did then my favourite character would not have died (for those of you who read the manga.)**

Kakashi sat peacefully in the clearing reading his newest novel. Arashii was late, or so she lead him to believe.

A simple hand movement and the clumsy girl lay on the ground before him.

"Owww! That hurt Kakashi-sensei!"

"You should know better than to sneak up so noisily on your opponents, Arashii." Kakashi laughed at her as she rubbed her back.

"I'll try and be more stealthy next time, promise!" She sat up grinning at him with the same determination he had seen from Naruto all those years ago.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Shall we get started?" He stood up, placing the book down, "Show me your best technique."

"The best?" Arashii smiled, "Alright. Raging waterfall strike!"

A roar could be heard from a few miles away. Suddenly, a huge torrent of water could be seen crashing over the area, landing directly over Kakashi's head.

He quickly used his speed to jump out of the way, but he still got completely soaked through. Once the water had cleared, Arashii sat panting beside him, "What'cha think?"

"I think, Arashii Uzumaki, that you are fully deserved of being related to Naruto, and that you have one of the largest power potentials that I have ever seen." Kakashi told her, "We must get started straight away. I take it you already know that water is your specific element?"

"Yes, just like my mothers." She nodded.

"I'm going to teach you how to hone that skill to its perfection." He told her, "And I shall teach you some of what I know of the water techniques. I am going to turn you into a smaller, female version of your brother, so that when you meet him, he has to know you're his little sister."

"Kakashi-kun, I can't wait to get started."

"You miss him a lot, huh kid?"

"Yeah I do. He's the only thing missing from my life. Once I finally meet him, I can say that everything will be right again. It's like a part of my heart is missing, and when I find him I'll find that piece." Arashii gazed dreamily into the sky.

"Well, Arashii, there's not much time to lose."



"I understand, Kakashi-sensei. Turn me into a real Uzumaki." Arashii nodded honourably, "For I am the daughter of the Uzukage."

This was the first time she had looked like royalty since she arrived in Konoha. Arashii's tomboyish demeanour gave way to the look of a beautiful young woman, and Kakashi knew she was ready to learn no matter what it took.

"Okay, let's begin."

**A/N – Another short chapter, but the next one's a biggie! Okay, do your thing readers!**


	7. The Chuunin Exams

**Chapter 7 – The Chuunin Exams**

**A/N - Hey dudes! Aren't you proud of me for updating? I am :). You'd better reviewww or I'll make it even longer next time haha! Kidding, but they do spur me to write more! Okay, I've let you wait long enough, as usual, so here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

The three students arrived perfectly on time. Each sat patiently in the grassy field in which they had all shared their first lesson. It was the fourth time they had seen each other during training in six months. They were all eyeing each other up, attempting to notice any power changes. Though only the mentors knew what their students had achieved.

Each student had improved dramatically in skill and changed drastically in appearance: Izuki now had permanent snow white wings on his back, earning him the title, "Angel of Konohakagure". Sakura had taught him how to enhance his strength and to heal in the same way Tsunade had taught her previously. Izuki had been an eager student and was far more intelligent than Sakura could have bargained for. The only person she had known who was as intelligent at that age was Shikamaru. He wore his forehead protector loosely on his head, causing is to become lopsided at times, but this only added to his innocent, angel-like appearance, aided by a pure personality.

Ayame was now one of the deadliest females in the Leaf Village. Sasuke had ruthlessly pushed her into gruelling rituals to increase her speed and chakra control. It had taken her only three days to unlock the Sharingan after the first training session, and three more weeks to almost master some of it's more powerful secrets – which Sasuke had shared with her. Her long hair still reached past her shoulders, but it was no longer trapped in childish pleats and instead it hung loosely and wildly around herself, increasing her beauty in a temptress-like manner. She wore her forehead protector around her long, slender neck, just like Hinata Hyuuga. Ayame was a quick-thinking killing machine. Sasuke had succeeded in driving her emotions out of her during battle...almost all of them.

Arashii, in appearance, had merely grown taller. Her childish face and almost flamboyantly clumsy nature still marked in the way she acted on a day-to-day basis. Although, that was part of her disguise: deep down Arashii had matured more than Naruto ever could have in that short time span. She was wise, constantly devising new battle tactics that took even Kakashi by surprise at times. He had taught her how to hone her element: Water, just like her mother, she said. She was now fully capable of drowning someone with a few simple hand movements. He had also began to teach her how to summon, and although, Kakashi thought, she was pretending she could not grasp the technique, he knew she was hiding something from him.

The three of them, still eyeing each other up for weaknesses and strengths and physical differences, all sat up straight when Sasuke began to talk.

"The three of you, when you first arrived under our tutelage, seemed to be an impossible bunch. However, Sakura, Kakashi and I have been highly pleased with your progress these past few months, and we have decided you are ready. The Chuunin exams begin in two weeks. We're telling you that you should enter. But," He paused for dramatic effect, due to the already awestruck faces gazing up at him, "We are not forcing you to. Bear in mind though, that if one of the team members chooses not to enter, you cannot partake in the exam."

"I will enter _oniisama_." Ayame nodded at him determinedly, "I will become a Chuunin and make you proud, Sakura-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-sensei-oniisama."

The others looked at her, never having heard her call Sasuke brother, and wondering why she had developed such a link with him.

"I choose to enter also, sensei." Arashii spoke, her previously childish voice as calm as the ocean in the thoughts of battle, "I wish to proceed to Chuunin level and test my abilities."

They all looked at Izuki, "I am unsure of whether I wish to enter." He spoke softly as ever, "Now that the others have both voiced their opinions, I am unsure whether the only reason I feel as though I should enter is because if I do not, then my teammates will suffer. I dislike the use of an exam to tell me how powerful I am, or should become in order to fulfil duties and go on missions."

Ayame glared at him, "How can you _say_ such a thing?!" She rose to her feet, "It is an _honour _to be put forward for these exams and you _know_ it! Izuki-kun, I thought I knew you better!"

She stormed off inconsolably at this thought of treachery from, what the others thought, a teammate, but for her this was a betrayal of the heart. He did not wish to fight with her; to allow her to test herself. She would change his mind by tomorrow if she had to. That was the one good thing about being a female. Her strength was only rivalled by her feminine powers.

Izuki stared at her briefly as she walked away as the others looked on in silence, unable to see the deeper meaning of her departure, "Ayame-chan is quick tempered. She did not let me finish my line of thought. I will compete in the exams because as a shinobi it is my duty to, whether I agree with it or not."

"Well chosen, Izuki-kun." Sakura praised the morality of her student, "Will you please retrieve Ayame and allow us to start preparing strategies for the exams?"

"Of course, Sakura-sensei." Izuki flapped his wings, knowing that wherever Ayame had run off to, he would be able to see her from the sky.

* * *

"I know you're there, Izuki." She scowled as he landed behind her in the alleyway.

"I know. Ayame, I am competing, you never let me finish." Izuki said, trapping her inside his wings and pulling her towards him, calming her hot temper.

"I...I'm sorry." Ayame looked into his beautiful golden eyes and felt at ease again, like nothing had ever happened."

"Now come back to the training zone so we can prepare for the exams, hime."

She blushed, "Oh, alright. But only if you do one thing for me first."

"What?"

She kissed the Angel gently, surprising him at first. Then he pulled her into a deeper kiss, a kiss that the outside world was oblivious to through his snowy white feathers.

"Thank you, Izuki."

"What for?"

"For coming after me." Ayame said, "Now let's see if you can keep up!"

She began to run, and he laughed, taking once more to the skies.

* * *

"Okay, shinobi." Sakura stood reading over the almost perfect attack plan that Arashii had just came up with, "Arashii, this is just about flawless, how did you make this.?"

"My father is head of the attack forces in the Waterfall Village." She explained, playfully scratching a cat ear, "He taught me all about the structure and functions of battle plans, and how to devise my own ones. Then I put a few of my own ideas in, and bang! We have an attack plan and formation."

Ayame scoffed at her teammates work, "And how does this work exactly?"

"You mean you don't understand it?" Arashii smiled, her eyes glittering with amusement.

"I...I get it I just don't think it'll work." Ayame desperately came up with an excuse.

"Well then let's put it to use." Arashii smiled sweetly at her and she scowled.

"You know if the wind changes your face will stay like that forever." Arashii pointed out.

"Why I..."

Ayame was cut short by Izuki, who put his hand on her shoulder, "Now, girls, should we really be arguing at a crucial stage? We need to put these plans into practice. Arashii has done a great job in devising these."

Arashii smirked at Ayame and who proceeded to turn and hit Izuki softly on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" He grimaced.

"For taking her side and not mine." She tried to be angry at him, but he raised an eyebrow and she melted, forgiving him.

He laughed at her pathetic face and they walked out into the sun to practice.

* * *

Two weeks later, Team 7 were stood outside the Exam hall with all of the other shinobi.

Nervous as could be, Arashii could not stop playing with her long blonde locks. Izuki's wings twitched ever so slightly whenever someone spoke to him, but otherwise he seemed calm, and Ayame showed no visible emotion, readying herself for whatever came their way next.

The door opened and the students walked in, unaware that the test they were about to face was going to seem impossible without doing the one thing they would be reprimanded for.

"There is only one rule." The invigilator sneered over all of the ninja, who were furrowing their brows, "If you are caught cheating more than three times, then you will be disqualified from 

the exams and will have to wait until the next time to pass. I will repeat that: If you are caught cheating, you're out."

The ninja swallowed, and began to write.

**A/N – AHH ******** I liked writing this chapter – it was so long haha! I truly am sorry I keep taking so long to update. Please review! Next chapter is,"Enter Kazekage." I wonder what that means? ******


	8. Chuunin Exams Part 2: Enter Kazekage

**Chapter 8 – Enter Kazekage**

**A/N – Hello there again! I'm only updating because I'm trying to distract myself from an English essay! Writing your own stuff is much better than writing about someone else's! Anyway, I know that most of my stories have not been updated in like, 6 months or longer. But for now this and Design will be the only ones I focus on as my exams are coming up in the next month or so and I have to get an A in Chemistry! Okay, I'll stop blabbering now and get to the point.**

**Here's your story!**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. (rants about how they shouldn't kill off her favourite evil character...If you read the manga then you'll know who I'm talking about.)**

After passing the "written" exam with flying colours – both Izuki and Arashii using their enhanced senses to cheat and Arashii using the Sharingan as Sasuke had, they had received top of the class with no strikes against them.

An hour after this, they all stood outside the Forest of Death, awaiting the signal to enter. It wasn't surprising that they saw Team One with Hinata and Ino prepping their students up (they heard various cries of, "GO TEAM!" and variations of the sort), and Team Six with Nejii and Shikamaru deep in conversation.

Sakura and Sasuke said nothing to their students as they prepared themselves for the next part of the exam – they had already gone through countless battle strategies that had been drilled into their heads that it was wondered if it was possible to do them whilst sleeping. The team were prepared.

Clearly nervous about this physical challenge, all three members of Team Seven were showing signs of distress. Arashii kept muttering her battle strategies over and over in her head. Izuki's wings twitched as he sat meditating on the ground; every so often he would flap them as though to see if they were still functional, scaring the younger shinobi around him. Ayame simply stood with her back against the nearest tree, looking nervously at the sky and occasionally glancing at Izuki and Arashii as if to say, 'Do not fail this.'

The announcement went out for the gates to open in one minute.

Sakura and Sasuke turned to their students as they walked up to the nearest entry, "Good luck. You're going to need every bit of wit you own in there, so use it. Izuki – keep them calm and uninjured. Ayame use everything you have been taught by me – detect enemies and have no fear or anger. Arashii...Do whatever you can to keep your focus and stick to your strategies – Kakashi says he has taught you well, so put that into practice."

"Hai." They chorused, and ran into the darkness as the gates opened.

* * *

Two hours later, Team Seven were a quarter of the way to the centre of the forest, with Izuki flying up every so often to check that they were headed in the right direction – albeit not too high as to not get confronted by other Teams too early on.

"Is the area secure?" Ayame called up to him.

"Nothing in the short range so far." Arashii noted, her nose and whiskers twitching, "But there have been others here. We're not the furthest ahead. But it's no one's scent I recognise; No one from our year."

"Not much activity further away either it seems." Izuki called back down to them calmly, "A few shinobi precisely eight point five miles behind us – battling - And a small group about three miles west. We have to head west to access the tower." The Angel landed softly on the ground beside them.

"The group up head might be a slight problem." Arashii noted. So far, her game face had not let her become distracted from the main task and she was proving to be a good stability to the team, "Do you know who they were?"

"Hanabi Hyuuga and her two teammates." Izuki told her.

"Hanabi –chan and her team are not a force to be taken lightly." Arashii told the two, "She is a skilled combatant and a strong-willed heir to the Hyuuga clan."

"It'll be a piece of cake." Ayame smirked, "Three pretty girls against the three of us?" She laughed, "They won't stand a chance. We're a well oiled fighting team."

"I said you shouldn't take them lightly." Arashii snapped at the Uchiha's arrogance, "Hanabi's team are as gelled as we are. We need to be careful. I suggest we try and manoeuvre around them and then once we're clear; set up camp for the night. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Izuki nodded, nudging a sulking Ayame.

"...Agreed." Ayame nodded reluctantly.

"Good." Arashii smiled, "Now let's get moving."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha's stomach rumbled. It was only after he looked at his watch – eight o'clock – that he realised he had not eaten that day. He also realised that he was late for meeting Sakura for an evening out. Taking a shortcut, he turned left into an alleyway and began to pick up his pace.

He let out a cry as something touched his ankle, nearly causing him to fall over.

Turning around, he saw that the thing clutching his ankle was a hand. His gaze followed the hand up the arm, and to the face. It was bleeding and bruised, but there was no mistaking the mop of red hair, the tattoo visible under purple skin and a large gourd attached to the back.

"Gaara-kun!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he bent over to the Kazekage's aid, "Gaara-kun, what happened? Where's Naruto?"

The bleeding man looked at him, and made such a huge effort to move his lips that Sasuke then sensed the danger he had been through, "Naruto is safe. They...chasing..." His eyes closed.

Sasuke leant his head against the wounded chest and found a heartbeat. Not dead; just unconscious. Lifting him up, he ran to the hospital as fast as he could, knowing that Sakura would understand.

**A/N – Woo! Now review, because it will honestly make me update faster. It makes me happy to know people enjoy my stories ********. Just click the button and leave a message! **


	9. Chuunin Exams Part 3: Departure

**Chapter Nine – Departure**

**A/N – ****Hey guys! I'm back with another update seen as it's only three weeks to summer and my exams are finally over! Yay! Oh, I hope the battle scene is okay. It's the first time I've written something like it. Okay, go read!**

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

Arashii inhaled and exhaled slowly and calmly even though her heart rate was going up and up and up. Hanabi Hyuuga and her team of femme fatales were just around the corner, and it was fight or spend three hours manoeuvring around them. She could sense her teammates at other sides of the clearing. They were safe for now but if Hanabi used the Byakugan they would be discovered and their careful planning would go to waste.

It was getting dark outside again. They had waited an entire day to rest up and plan for this fight. And finally they had chosen the best battle strategy.

Her cat-ear twitched as she heard the faintest sound come from the opposite end of the clearing. It was Ayame's signal. She tapped three times on the ground with a rock so lightly that only Arashii with her Katsugan and Izuki with his Tsubasugan could hear it. She counted from five.

' _Four. Three. Two. One.' _She took a breath as all three of them darted out into the area, surprising the three girls. They looked up in wonder for only a moment at the brilliant white wings of Izuki until realising they were under attack.

Ayame burst onto open ground and raced at the redheaded Yukiru, running up her chest and kicking her solidly in the face. The girl didn't even flinch. Only when Ayame had stepped back did she noticed why.

Yukiru Sagi was made out of stone. And then with the blink of an eye, she was flesh again. She smiled with a crooked beauty, "You can't hurt me that easily, _Raikiri_."

Ayame smiled cruelly, "My name isn't Raikiri anymore. It's Uchiha." She made her hand signals just like she'd always practiced and her eyes turned to solid ruby red with three black dots scattered triangular around the pupil.

Yukiru's smouldering green eyes widened in shock, "Sharingan!"

"Care to start over?" Ayame smirked. She could see Izuki battling the other girl, Tsukiko behind him.

"Gahhh!" the petite brunette fell back onto the ground from where Izuki had just blocked her kick and thrown her off of him.

"I thought you'd have learnt the last time you did that." He said, all emotion once again withdrawn back into his shell as he battled.

"I'll defeat you soon enough _bird-boy_." She raved frantically, her loudmouth attitude clearly overshadowing her small figure, "They call you an Angel around the village, but can Angels withstand the flames of darkness?" She began to chant and her pale brown eyes turned midnight blue and began to blaze as though flames were dancing around them. She stopped chanting and opened her mouth, pouring out flames of a brighter blue than her eyes.

Izuki frantically flapped his wings in order to get away. Or so it seemed that's all he was doing. His wings got faster and faster until finally with a huge swoop he had put the fire out. He glared at the barren wasteland where it had previously bloomed with green foliage before the roaring blue flames had destroyed everything in their path. He landed once again on the ground readying himself for the next attack, "Didn't you ever read fairytales? Light _always_ conquers darkness."

Arashii stood solidly in front of the beautiful Hyuuga heir. Hanabi stood just under six foot. Her wavy ocean-blue hair danced with the wind and when it settled it reached her slender waist. Her pale skin sparkled along with her violet eyes. She looked every part the royalty of a Hyuuga clan member. To her side, Hanabi could sense Yukiru and Ayame's even fight and also Izuki quickly winning against the irrational Tsukiko. They did not matter. She would not lose this match. If it came to it, she would fight all three members of Team Seven and win. Hinata had taught her that she must battle fiercely. And she listened to her sister's words. After all, Hinata was the true heir to the Hyuuga clan and as of the past eight years had grown more powerful than many of her fellow Jounin. Some even said she had surpassed Nejii himself. She was a Hyuuga. Of course she was stronger than the feline furball who stood in her way to the tower. Friend or no friend. In the battlefield, that didn't matter.

"Why the hesitation, Hanabi-chan?" Arashii flicked her tail, her playful side taking over in the nervousness of battle, "Are you _scared_ I'll kick your butt?"

"Not at all, Uzumaki-san." Hanabi spoke softly and activated her Byakugan so quickly that only Arashii could pick up on how fast her hands had moved. She ran quickly towards the girl. In fact, so quickly that without her Katsugan , Arashii would not have been able to move out of the way quickly enough for the blow. Hanabi's punch went right into the tree she had been standing infront of mere milliseconds before.

Arashii stared at the clean hole through the trunk, "If it's a _real_ fight you want Hanabi." She said softly but darkly, her fangs growing fast out of her mouth and her claws flying out where her nails had been, "Then you will get a real fight." She hissed and the two charged at one another.

* * *

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura pumped chakra into his veins as the nurses cleaned up his wounds, "Gaara-kun? Can you hear me?"

The Kazekage half-opened his eyes. He could make out a blur of pink hair, "Sakura-chan?"

"Hai, Gaara. It's me. Sasuke's here too."

His vision began to clear up and he could see the brooding ninja in the corner of the room. Brooding, but worried.

"What happened to you?" He asked, stepping over to the hospital bed, "You've been in some state for nearly a full day. We didn't think...We didn't think you were going to snap out of it."

As the last of his wounds were cleared up by Sakura, she sat on the bed next to him panting through her full day's effort to heal the former keeper of Shukaku.

"A full day?" Gaara's eyes widened.

"Yes, it's now nearing eight o'clock at night – around the time we found you yesterday."

He sprang up, giving on indication that he had just been in a twenty-four hour coma, "We must leave. Now." He stood up out of the bed amid Sakura's protests, "Naruto and I were found by Paine and Itachi as we left the last Jinchuuriki's village and chased all the way back. We split up, but they both followed me and a shadow clone of Naruto. I narrowly escaped their attack and came to the nearest place I could for help when they realised that I wasn't with Naruto and doubled back. I know where Naruto has gone. Where I think he had to go. We must go and retrieve him before they destroy the village."

"Which village?"

"The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools." Gaara told them.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, "We have to get our team ready then. We must cancel the exam until further notice. Arashii will know the quickest way to her village and the best way to get the authorities on our side."

"You have a native from there under your wing?" Gaara asked, surprised.

"Better." Sakura smiled, "We have Naruto-kun's sister."

He opened his mouth to ask more, but Sasuke interrupted, "There's no time. We'll explain on the way."

* * *

Arashii panted as Hanabi fell to the ground, unconscious.

The others stared boggle-eyed at the large vibrant orange tiger that she was mounted upon.

"Arashii, when did you learn to summon things that large?" Ayame clamped her gaping jaw shut.

"My father taught me the basics and I figured the rest out on my own." She shrugged and hopped off of the giant creature, "Thank you, Kyo."

The tiger rumbled a welcome back to Arashii and disappeared into smoke.

"You always manage to surprise me, neko."

"For once, I'll take that as a compliment, Ayame-chan." Arashii grinned, "Now let's go win this thing!"

Izuki glanced at the three beauties lying defeated on the ground, "Let us go then."

Suddenly, Tsunade's voice boomed through the forest as though there were loudspeakers in every tree, "This round of the exam is over. Please exit immediately! I repeat. Please exit immediately."

"_WHAAAAT?!"_ Arashii yelled, "But we're almost done!"

"And will Team Seven please assemble as quickly as possible at my office. That is an order shinobi."

Izuki shook out his wings, "I'll carry us out. Grab a hand each."

The two girls did as he instructed and he flew at light speed to Tsunade's building. It only took them twenty minutes.

"And why couldn't we have done that in the first place?" Arashii asked him, irritated, as they climbed up to Tsunade's office.

"Because all the other teams would have seen us and blown our cover." Izuki stated the obvious.

"Oh."

At that moment, Tsunade, Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara trooped into the room.

"Team Seven, you may have heard of Gaara of the Sand?" Tsunade acknowledged the Kazekage.

"Hai!" They chanted and bowed their heads in a sign of respect, "Konnichiwa, Gaara-dono."

He looked solidly at Arashii, "You are Naruto-kun's oneechan?"

"Y-yeah." Arashii nodded nervously, "Is something the matter? Why was the exam cancelled?"

"Well, we had monitored your progress and you were about to become the second team to reach the scrolls, so we are going to give you your title as Chuunin." Tsunade told them.

The three beamed at this news.

"However, the congratulations can be saved for later." Gaara stepped forward, "I'm afraid that Naruto-kun is in serious trouble and we must do all we can to help him and stop the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki? You mean Itachi-oniisan?" Ayame's face hardened.

"Yes, and the leader Paine." Gaara nodded, "Are you up for the task?" He half-asked the Jounin beside him and the new Chuunin in front.

"If it means finally meeting my brother, then this is what I am supposed to do." Arashii stepped forward, her voice a low growl, "I'm in."

"If it means stopping that treacherous Uchiha cousin of mine, then I am in also." Ayame stepped towards Arashii.

They looked at Izuki.

"I agree with Ayame-chan and Arashii-chan." He stepped forward with them.

"Then grab your supplies. We leave in ten minutes." Sasuke signalled for them to leave the room.

Ayame ran to collect her supplies and darted straight to Izuki's rooftop.

"I knew you'd come here first." Izuki smiled at her lovingly.

"Izuki..."

"What's wrong?" He put a protective arm around her.

She looked up at him with teary eyes, "I'm scared."

"I know. I am too." He hugged her tightly, "But I'll protect you no matter what Ayame-hime."

"Aishiteru, Izuki-kun."

"Aishiteru." He kissed her lightly, "Now let's go. We don't want to be late. That's Arashii-chan's job."

She laughed, wiping away her tears and following him into the night sky.

**A/N – gads. That took me ages! The next chapter is gonna be so exciting too! So you'd better get reviewing if you want me to update faster. :P**


End file.
